


Gayness

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy
Summary: Just a gay poem.





	Gayness

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not making fun of gay people, I just thought of this when I was bored so I typed it out.

Roses are red  
The sky is gray  
I like the same sex  
Oh crap I'm gay


End file.
